This invention relates to an improved furniture article and also to a method of assembling the same.
Furniture which is shipped to retailers in disassembled form is know in the trade as "knockdown" furniture. The individual pieces are removed from the shipping carton and assembled for display or use. Various types of knockdown furniture items are commonly handled in this manner, including book shelves, dressers, and cabinets such as those enclosing television and stereo equipment.
At present, the assembly of knockdown furniture is a difficult and time consuming task. Complex and expensive fasteners are required to attach the various components to one another, and the stability of the assembled unit is often lacking. Further, bookshelves and the like usually have a wide back panel which requires a large shipping carton and which takes up considerable room during transport. Attachment of this large back panel to the side supports in a stable manner has also presented a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved knockdown type furniture article and a quick and easy method of assembling same.
One object of the invention is achieved by providing a furniture article having a pair of back panel sections which are butted together at the edges and firmly held under compression in the assembled position. This split back structure not only facilitates assembly of the article but also stabilizes the back panel and the entire assembly due to the tight edge to edge fit of the panel sections against one another. Equally important, the panel sections are each only half as wide as a unitary back panel would be, and the size of the carton required to ship the disassembled unit is reduced accordingly.
A further object of the invention is achieved by providing a furniture article of the character described in which the outer edges of the back panels are retained in grooves formed in the side supports. Again, this arrangement facilitates the assembly procedure and adds to the sturdiness of the assembled unit while eliminating the need for complicated fastening devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an article and method of assembly which is suitable for various types of knockdown furniture items.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a furniture article of the character described which is durable, economical, and attractive in appearance.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto will appear in the course of the following description.